The Argent Wolf
by chaoticelegance
Summary: After receiving the bite, Noah Argent, a distant relative of Chris and Allison, comes to find the more "liberal" members of his Argent family. However, he soon learns it's harder to start over then he thinks, when he's introduced to the monsters that thrive inside of Beacon Hills, and it's community. (Based off of an AU Tumblr gifset)
1. Prologue

**The Argent Wolf**

Prologue

* * *

_ I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_ From turning into a monster eating us alive_

_ Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_ Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

* * *

Three empty clicks sounded, and it was clear that the last of his chamber had been emptied. The bushes ahead of him rustled, and from the corner of his eyes he swore he saw the flash of a glowing eye.

"_Shit_!" he hissed through clenched teeth, dropping his revolver and quickly bending down to whip the blade from out of his boot.

"Noah, forget it! There's too many of 'em! We have to head back to the meeting point!" Katie, his youngest sister was beside him then, her hand clenched in a fist, wrapped around the fabric of his shirt as she tried to yank him to follow her.

"We can't! They'll know we failed the training. You know it'll only make it worse for us!" he was in a daze, his blade leveled, prepared to meet the monster on the other side.

"What, do you have a death wish!? So what if they punish us, at least we'd be alive. Now come on!" Katie's voice shook, obvious fear laced in every word she spoke.

Noah snapped his head towards her. "Go then, you coward!" he flicked his eyes back in the direction of the bushes. "I'm holding my ground!"

"Noah—" she was ready to protest yet again, but she was interrupted. Neither of them could react before the creature burst from the bushes, claws reaching, lips snarling as it let out a growl.

Katie stumbled backward, her hand releasing Noah's shirt as he finally reacted, turning so he was blocking her from view. "GO!" He called over his shoulder to her.

"What!? No, it's too late, i'm not leaving you!" Katie shook her head wildly.

The creature circled the pair slowly, as if it were amused by the siblings bickering. This only angered Noah more, the disgust inside of him boiling.

"Katie!" Noah shouted, his voice rough and impatient. "NOW!"

Only it wasn't his sister who moved then, but the creature, swinging his arm so swiftly from beneath his feet, Noah hadn't even noticed he'd been tripped until his back collided with the ground.

His sister screamed, and on impact his hand released the blade. The collision sending his head flying backwards and his eyes squeezing shut. He opened them wide in shock, blinking twice.

He was being dragged, his fingers slipping across the leaf-bedded forest below him. And he yelped out in pain at the pressure around his ankles.

"NOAH!" His sister's voice was distant, but still close enough to know she was running after them.

He twisted his head best he could to get a look at her, "Go, Katie! Go! Go!_ Please_!" He begged, spit flying from his mouth before he felt a sharp pain shoot through his leg.

He let out a gut wrenching scream, the veins in his neck popping out. And then, in a quick moment, he was flying through the air, away from the creature. He had been thrown, and even as he tumbled to the ground with a loud thud, the pain of falling to the ground full speed, still did not compare to that of which was in his calf.

It didn't take him long to register what had happened. He had been bitten. There was no going back now. No chance of survival. He and his sister both knew the rules. He was as good as dead now.

He groaned out in pain, clawing at his leg absentmindedly,-and the world fell silent. Only the quiet sound of the wind brushing against the leaves left to be heard.

He felt the ground shift slightly, as his sister fell to her knees beside him, placing her hands on either side of his face. He could not will himself to open his eyes, the pain bearing too much.

"Noah! Noah, can you hear me!? Noah!?" and then his slipped into darkness.


	2. Welcoming Party

**The Argent Wolf**

Chapter 1

"Welcoming Party"

* * *

_Fuck you_

_ Fuck you very, very much_

_ 'Cause your words don't translate_

_ And it's getting quite late_

_ So please don't stay in touch_

* * *

"Young man?..." a nudge. "Young man!" another one, and his eyes shot open, bloodshot. He glanced above him, to see an older woman, in her late 40's, hand upon her hip, and creases in her forehead.

"Hmm?" He tipped his chin foreword, lips pressed together as he awaited an explanation as to why she'd awoken him.

"While you dozed off, you allowed your bus ticket to slip out of your hand. It reads that this is your stop. Is it true?" she waved the ticket back and forth in front of him.

"Oh,"_ right. bus. ticket_. he quickly sat up in his seat, leaning foreword and plucking the ticket from her hands. he turned the ticket around, reading it carefully. "...Is this Beacon Hills bus station?" he looked back to her, eyebrows raised.

"Well look at that. It is." she offered a fake smile, before letting it fall. "Now off you go then."

He gave her a short nod, gripping the seat in front of him to pull himself into a standing position. "Well, thank you.. for your, _kindness_." he smiled, completing the act of sarcasm.

The woman sneered at him, smacking the gum between her lipstick stained teeth._ squish_,_ smack_, _pop_. It was nauseating, really.

He scrunched up his face, side stepping her into the bus isle, before reaching above his seat to grab his duffel. He shrugged the strap onto his shoulder, and then made his way off the bus.

He had just barely placed his feet onto the sidewalk, before he heard the bus roar back to life behind him, and pull off. It caused him to jump the rest of the way, quickly turning around to face the back of the bus as it began to disappear.

"_Real nice_, lady!" He called after it, the noise surrounding him at the bus station blocking him out. He breathed heavily, closing his eyes and clutching his fists. He could feel his pulse rate picking up speed, and sweat collected on his forehead.

He had yet to learn how to control it. Sure it had been 2 months, but learning to cope with it on ones own was quite difficult. He'd learned the hard way.

An announcement sounded over the loud speaker, notifying another bus had arrived. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling the gaze of some people who were staring at him. It was then he realized how odd he must look. Standing in the middle of a bus station with his eyes closed, fist clenched. They might suspect him as trouble if he didn't do something normal, quick. So he flashed them a smile, best he could remember how. It seemed to be enough. Most people continued on their way. He sighed in relief, and then pulled his duffel higher up on his shoulder, clearing his throat and taking his first step of many he assumed it would take to get to the house of his distant family members: Chris and Allison Argent.


	3. Hello, Again

**The Argent Wolf**

Chapter 2

"Hello, Again"

* * *

_If your lost_,

_You can look,_

_And you will find me,_

_Time after time_

* * *

104, 105, 106...107 Cheldon Lane Drive...

Noah stopped in his tracks, glancing back and forth from the paper in his hands, to the lettering on the side of the stone mailbox.

"107 Cheldon Lane Drive," he repeated aloud, raising his eyebrows. "There it is."

After about 2 hours of walking, he'd finally reached his destination. He was sweaty, exhausted, and there was an ache now created in his shoulder from carrying around his duffel across town.

He allowed the bag to slouch off his shoulder, falling to the ground next to his feet, as he began to rub at the sore muscle, wincing.

His distant family had done well for themselves.

The house was large from the outside, stone and castle like. He was intrigued to see what the inside entailed. To a normal person, it looked like just another typical house in the gated neighborhood Noah had been walking down only a few moments ago. However, he wasn't a normal person. Just with one look, he could see that the windows were electrified and that every door had a keypad on it.

If he'd had any prior doubt, it was washed away. This was not a typical family inhabiting this household. These were hunters. The knowledge of that brought both a warmth and a pang of fear to his heart.

Warmth; Towards the comfort of being around people. not just any people,-distant family. people who were like him. or, like who he used to be.

Fear; for the unknown. He hadn't called, written a letter, or notified these people before his arrival. It would be a complete surprise. And although he'd heard they were liberal, he doubted they'd be 100% welcoming to a shunned hunter, who also happened to be a werewolf.

Questions would be asked. Weapons would be at the waist side, prepared to be used if he didn't answer correctly.

If things didn't go well, there was a very high chance he was walking into a death trap.

However, it was a risk he had to take.

Feeling a bit of relief from the pain in his shoulder, he finally leaned down, lifting his bag up and patting the bits of rock that had clung to it.

A door opened from across the yard, and Noah didn't hesitate to turn his head in that direction. His curiosity had suddenly grown much stronger.

It had been years since he'd seen Chris Argent and his family. All he really remembered was that he'd used to play with his daughter when they were both to young to listen in on the meetings of the elders.

A few years back he'd heard that most people wanted Chris Argent's head. For breaking code, and allowing his daughter to date a werewolf.

From then on, nobody spoke of them. They were the "liberal bastards" who brought shame to most hunters. Noah, being the kiss ass like he used to be, disagreed with Chris and his families choices, as well as the next hunter. In fact, up until now, Noah hadn't felt the need to reach out to them.

A lot of things had changed.

"Allison, watch the spaghetti I forgot something from my truck." Chris Argent called over his shoulder, before hurrying down the front steps of his house and heading towards a black hummer.

The man had aged. His hair no longer a crisp brown, but salt and pepper waves that were receding. He had lines on his face that told you he'd been through more than most in life, and he walked with a slight exhaustion that only a hunter would have. A walk that said, 'I have jumped, flipped, and dove too many times to kill a werewolf, and man is it catching up to me.'

A small smile appeared on Noah's face, as he watched the man lift open his trunk, pulling out a box.

After balancing the box on his hip with one arm, Chris reached to slam his trunk shut with one hand. Noah shook his head in anticipation as he watched the box tilt.

"Oh no," Noah spoke to himself, willing the box to stop. It was too late. "No."

The box slipped out of Chris's hands, clattering to the ground. A few plastic plates, spoons, knives, and forks, fell out onto the ground.

Noah could hear Chris curse under his breath. It took him a second to react, half of him had been expecting something different to fall out of that box. However, he soon found himself rushing over, tossing his duffel to the side as he lowered next to him.

Chris' head shot up at the presence of another person.

"Need help?" Noah asked, not looking at him just yet.

He could sense the hesitance radiating off him in the long pause he took to speak. "Uh, yes, thank you.."

Noah finally lifted his own head, nerves racking his body as he slowly smiled. "It's no problem."

Chris frowned, his eyes squinting. "Where did you come from?"

Noah was now the only one touching the plates, piling them back into the box. "I was just,- walking, over there." he nodded towards the sidewalk. "Saw you drop the box. Thought you could use a hand."

"Huh." Chris was already suspicious and Noah hadn't even introduced himself yet. This was going _great_. "Are you Jackie's boy?"

"J-Jackie? No. No, I'm not," Noah breathed a laugh. "I'm not Jackie's boy. I'm sorry. I'm new into town."

"New into town? By yourself?" The final plate was in the box, and Chris was now standing, holding it on both sides.

"In a way, I guess." Noah straightened, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

Chris cocked an eyebrow. "You guess? One should never answer a question with the words 'I guess', it makes one suspicious."

"No offense, sir, but I sort of feel like you were suspicious the moment I offered to help you with the box." Noah tilted his head, folding his lips in. "Any reason you should be suspicious in this town?"

Chris eyed him then.

_Wrong words. Wrong words. Abort the mission. ABORT THE MISSION._

"Dad?" a voice rang out, and both men broke their stare to see who Noah assumed to be Allison Argent, standing in her front doorway. "Everything okay...?"

She had grown up. Her hair was now cut to her shoulders in loose chestnut waves. Her eyes still big and brown, but more defined by the makeup she wore on her face. She was tall, and beautiful. And as she wrapped her arms around herself, her hands tucked into her loose creme sweater, Noah found him staring at her with his mouth propped open.

This earned him a glare from Chris, who's voice bellowed in his ear. "Everything's just fine. I was just thanking," he turned to Noah expectantly.

"N-Noah" he filled in.

"-_Noah_, for helping me with the plates. Go on back inside." Her dad gave her a nod.

Allison paused, her eyebrows furrowing. Great. Now they both were suspicious.

"Allison. Inside." Her dad repeated, this time more stern.

"Okay." Allison still seemed hesitant, but nevertheless walked backwards into the house.

Chris turned to Noah suddenly, catching him off guard.

"Well then. I have dinner to attend to. You have a safe night." Something about the way Chris spoke told Noah he was feeling anything but welcoming.

It had thrown Noah so off, he had barely a chance to respond when Chris was already walking back towards his front door.

Noah blinked, staring at the spot he once stood. He was blowing it.

_What are you doing_!?_ He's leaving. _Noah thought, shaking himself out of his daze and dashing over to where he'd tossed his bag. "Hey, wait," he called.

Chris was now half way in his house, his foot beginning to shut the door behind him.

"Wa-Wait!" Noah shouted, running towards the house. He practically flew over the flowerbed leading up to the front steps, stumbling as his feet planted on the porch. He grabbed ahold of the door frame, shoving his foot in the door just as it was prepared to close.

The door bounced off his foot, swinging open and slamming back against the wall.

Chris did not turn around, his back turned to Noah as the boy gulped the air to try and breathe.

There was a burning in his lungs from the lack of ability to breathe. The panic of missing his chance and running all at once somehow still affecting him besides his werewolf capabilities.

_Click. _

He felt the coolness of a gun on the side of his temple, and his attempts at breathing stopped short. His mouth snapped shut and his eyes grew wide.

"Well done Allison." Chris spoke calmly, lifting his head. His back was still turned to them.

Noah slightly turned his head, catching sight of Allison placed beside him.

"_Don't_. Move." she ordered.

_Don't. Worry. I don't plan to. _Was all Noah could think as he raised his hands. "There's no need for that."

"Now,_ Noah_," Chris finally turned around, revealing two guns in both of his hands. "Mind telling me why you were standing outside my house for 30 minutes _before_ I dropped the plates? And also, why you just tried to enter my home without my permission?"

Okay. They were intelligent hunters. He shouldn't have been surprised. They were Argents. They must of seen him, decided to test him with the plates, and he could only assume he failed. After all, there were guns now involved.

"I can explain." Noah's voice shook. He hated himself for it.

"It better be a good explanation." Allison chipped in, her gun tapping his temple lightly.

"I promise I am no threat to either of you. I came here to ask for your help." He raised his hands.

He could feel Allison look at her father.

"And why should we help you?" Chris lifted his chin.

"Because.." Noah breathed, his lip trembling. "I'm family."

Chris' eyes flicked to Allison, then back to Noah, urging him to finish explaining without saying a word.

"..I never did finish telling you my full name." He lowered his hands, as Allison lowered her gun. "Noah.. Richardson.._Argent_."

Chris' face relaxed, as realization hit him. Allison backed away, walking towards her father as she stood next to him.

"Hello, again." Noah waved sheepishly, offering a tight smile.


End file.
